


An Unsaid Message

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: #BLACKLIVESMATTER, Gen, Officer Canary AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took for him to understand was a single look at her badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unsaid Message

**Author's Note:**

> If I could shake Officer Nakia Jones's hand and hand her a bouquet of roses for calling out all of the racists white cops, I damn well would. If the police were filled to the brim with officers of her mindset, my people and I would actually feel safe. I wouldn't have to be asking that The Most High grant me both peace of spirit and mind as I go about my days so I won't have to worry myself sick over my dark skinned father and brown skinned older brothers. #BlackLivesMatter

Killua stepped out of a skateboard shop, about to begin his walk back to his makeshift house when a nearby ruckus made him pause. Killua squinted his eyes, surprised to see a crowd of people coming down the street.

“Black Lives…”

“MATTER!”

“Black Lives…”

“MATTER!”

Those were the words repeatedly coming from the crowd as they made their way further down the street. There was a woman at the forefront of the mass, a megaphone in her hand that she used to blurt out “Black Lives” before pausing to allow the crowd to respond passionately and loudly with “Matter!” What Killua was witnessing right now was a Black Lives Matter Protest. He’d never stuck around on the surface of New York long enough to bear witness to one but from time to time the news was there to keep him informed of the peaceful event.

Killua noticed as the mass made a right turn that the streets were completely void of cars, wondering if the reason for the streets being unusually clear was due to the protest being planned in advance. The crowd was rather large, after all. Killua felt overcome with sadness as he read some of the words written on the signs being held up throughout the crowd. “Am I next?”. “I shouldn’t have to fear for my son’s life every time he walks out the front door”. “No Justice, No Peace”.

The dread headed woman at the head of the crowd decided it was time to change it up a bit.

“Hands Up…”

“Don’t Shoot!”

“Hands Up…”

“Don’t Shoot!”

Killua’s lips parted in surprise at the sight of a familiar face amongst the crowd. Walking with her hands raised like the rest of the people that weren’t carrying a sign was none other than Canary.

“Oh, so you’re off tomorrow? Good. We can meet up back here for a bit then,” Killua had said.

Canary draped her purse over her shoulder before glancing over at Killua. “Sorry, I can’t. I have plans.”

Killua raised an eyebrow, “What plans?” almost leaving his lips. “Hm. Okay.”

Killua’s mind flashed back to the present. So these were the plans Canary had been talking about. The white haired man found himself being physically drawn toward the crowd, pushing through it all while politely pardoning himself until Canary was finally within arm’s reach. He placed a firm, yet gentle hand on her shoulder, watching as she spun around, wearing an expression of alarm. Her brown pools lit up in surprise.

“Killua?”

The crowd calmly walked around the duo as the protest continued. The chant of the protest had once again been altered.

“No Justice…”

“No Peace!”

“No Justice…”

“No Peace!”

Killua stared at the police badge pinned on the left corner of Canary’s “Black Lives Matter” tee, lips curving into a smile he reserved only for Alluka and his closest friends as he came to a realization. He heard Canary’s silent, unsaid message loud and clear. “I am amongst those that both subconsciously and consciously seek to do my people harm and I couldn’t be any more ashamed. I am sad and angry like you. I want change like you. And so, I will march with you for as long as it takes. For as long as it takes for the organization I am apart of to see that black lives do in fact matter” were all the words Killua heard in his head, all clearly and honestly said in Canary’s voice. Canary may have been a cop, but she was a black woman first and foremost, just as at risk of being unjustly gunned down as the rest of her people.

Killua looked up at Canary, admiration shining in his eyes. The crowd were no longer moving around them, the mass now several meters ahead of the twosome.

“Mind if I join you?” Killua grinned.

Canary blinked, looking utterly dumbfounded. The woman tempered her countenance into one of quiet delight. Smiling, Canary said, “Not at all, Mr. Zoldyck.”

Killua returned the smile, holding his arm out in hopes that Canary would link hers with his own. He smiled when she did, the two hurrying to catch up with the other protesters.

“I Can’t…”

“Breathe!”

“I Can’t…”

“Breathe!”

Killua smiled as Canary raised her fist proudly in the air.

The protest came to a close a few hours later, the crowd slowly beginning to disperse. Killua shoved his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground as he waited for Canary to finish conversing with the woman responsible for leading the chants of the protest.

“Thank you so much joining us, Officer…”

“Canary Cassells,” Killua heard Canary say.

“Well then, Officer Cassells, it was certainly a pleasure having you march with us.”

“The pleasure was all mine, ma’am,” Canary replied politely, a smile in her voice. “I look forward to marching with you again.”

“Likewise. You have a wonderful rest of the day, officer.”

“You as well, ma’am.”

Killua glimpsed up as Canary was bidding the woman a farewell. He gave her a kind smile as she approached him.

“Lemme walk you home,” Killua said, turning in the direction of her apartment.

“I’m actually staying with an old friend for a few days,” Canary explained. She gestured for Killua to follow her, waiting for him to flank her left side before beginning the walk toward her friend’s place.

They walked in a comfortable silence. Though Canary appreciated the silence, she had to admit that she was surprised that flirty and teasing comments weren’t being thrown her way. Killua’s presence at the protest was unexpected, yet very much welcome. It was nice walking alongside someone she knew. Upon her punctual arrival to the protest, a man had casually cast a look her way before looking back ahead, a gasp soon passing his lips before he whirled around to fully face her. Canary held her breath as he stared at her badge. She had never felt more nervous. She had mulled over the possibility of her presence inciting anger amongst the protesters, still remaining determined to show her support for the black public, despite the risk of backlash.

“You’re a cop,” was all the man said, eyes still trained on the badge.

Shame at having the very occupation responsible for the disproportionate slaughter of her people washed over Canary. She answered in a quiet voice, “Yes, I am.”

Canary tensed up as more eyes suddenly fell on her. The officer’s heart hammered in her chest. Were they all about to demand she leave? She certainly wouldn’t blame them if they did. Ugh, why didn’t she leave her badge at Tsubone’s place!? She could’ve blended in then! Could’ve passed as on ordinary citizen. She was such a fool! Canary closed her eyes, waiting to be hit from all sides by their angry, cutting words.

“Welcome, officer.”

Canary’s eyes snapped open, gaping at the smiling, beautiful woman sporting dreads in front of her. Canary watched the woman switch from holding her megaphone with both to hands to holding it with just one. The minority leaned back in surprise when the woman held her hand out toward her. Canary gazed down at the brown hand extended out toward her. Unsureness weighed down on Canary as she rather shyly took the attractive woman’s hand.

“We certainly didn’t expect a cop to show up to the protest, but your presence is very much welcome and appreciated.”

Canary looked up into the smiling woman’s face, seeing nothing but sincerity in her eyes. Canary finally smiled back, suddenly feeling reenergized. Her smile widened when she took notice of everyone else's smiling faces.

“Thank you for having me.”

Canary smiled brightly as she brought herself out of her memories. She couldn’t wait to go to another protest. She had to do all she could to show her support.

Canary was the first to come to a stop, Killua following suit before staring ahead at a rather nice condo.

“This place’s pretty sweet,” Killua whistled.

“Yeah.” Canary suddenly remembered the generous offer Tsubone had made to her awhile back when she first moved to New York. The elderly woman had said that Canary was free to lodge in any room in her condo. Canary had been grateful but turned her offer down, expressing to her mother figure that she desired to provide for herself. Hmm, but perhaps Canary would take Tsubone up on her offer when she left.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Killua.” 

She had only taken a few steps when a hand grabbed on to her wrist before the hand gently turned her around.

“What is it?” Canary said patiently. Canary wasn’t expecting a silence to follow her question, suddenly feeling awkward. W-Why was he looking at her like that? She nearly gasped when he gave her smile bursting with genuineness.

“If you’re ever planning on going to another protest, give me a call, okay?”

Killua didn’t give her a chance to formulate a response, letting go of her wrist before turning and walking away. Canary smiled at his retreating form before turning away herself. Yeah, she’d be sure to definitely give him a call.

**Author's Note:**

> #BlackLivesMatter


End file.
